


The House On Taylor Street

by Kyloskyber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern Setting, Smut, haunted house au, kylo and reader are married, later on tho, probably some kinky shit, savannah au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloskyber/pseuds/Kyloskyber
Summary: Just having married the love of your life, Kylo Ren, you both decide you want to get away from a big city, and down to Savannah, GA. Once you’re there, not only do you have to deal with Kylo’s parents visiting too often and his cousin, Rey, moving down too, there’s also ghosts. Loud, annoying spirits. And they’re attatched to you both.





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of cars honking and all kinds of street noise rang out.  
Sighing, you refreshed your emails. You’d been waiting on a call or email about a home.  
Hearing the front door to the apartment unlock, you jumped to your feet.  
Kylo Ren came in with a few grocery bags, and he set them right down on the counter before going to you.  
“Any calls?” He asked as you tried kissing him.  
“No, but you’re here so now I’m not bothered by it.”  
He lifted you up, and as you always did, wrapped your legs around him.  
You both began making out, quickly getting hot with each other. Kylo pushes you both against a wall and deepened the kiss. He slid a hand under your shirt and then-  
The phone rang.  
You both sighed, him letting you down so you could answer.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, is this Mrs. Ren?”  
“Yes..”  
“This is Savannah Real Estate, and we’re calling to tell you that the home is yours! If you’d like to set up a date to come see the home and potentially move a few things down, you can book a meeting now or send us an email!”  
“I’ll email. I’m quite busy right now. Thank you!”  
You set the phone down and turned to Kylo, smiling.  
“We got the house!”  
He then smiled, and lifted you right back up.  
“You’re not afraid of ghosts, I hope,” you joked.  
“Ghosts aren’t real.”

You were laying in bed, watching TV. You’d been waiting for Kylo to join you in the bedroom, but he’d been busy figuring out what to do about work.  
Sighing, you looked over and found your and Kylo’s dog, Meeko, laying on the floor.  
“Meeko, up,” you said, patting the spot next to you.  
His ears perked up and he then jumped beside you.  
He was a beautiful blue-eyed husky.  
He lay his head on your lap and you began petting him.  
Kylo then walked into the bedroom, running a hand through his hair.  
“You Okay?” You asked as he quickly got in bed next to you.  
“Of fucking course she does this. My cousin and her boyfriend plus their roommate want to move to Savannah too. And they are.”  
You gave Kylo a confused look. “Isn’t that good? Don’t we want to be near some friends?”  
He shook his head. “Maybe if they didn’t choose to live right next to us.”  
“Oh... how’d they get a house that quickly? It took us months...”  
“They figured out where we were moving, somehow.”  
You sighed, “I might’ve mentioned the street name...”  
“Well, nothing can be done now. I’m tired, let’s sleep.”  
You cuddled into Kylo as Meeko lay beside you. 

The next day, you woke up to an empty bed.  
You then stretched until you finally decided to get up, and headed for the bathroom.  
You forced yourself into the shower, and leaned against the wall, yawning.  
“(Y/n)?”  
You opened your eyes and called out; “in the shower.”  
Then the door to the bathroom opened, and in came Kylo.  
“Where were you?”  
He began stripping his clothes off. “I took Meeko out, and we ended up at the park.”  
He opened the glass door dividing you both, and climbed in with you.  
His hands slid up and down your body and he began kissing you.  
You separated your lips from his, and moved them to his jawline.  
“Mmm-“  
You smirked at his noise.  
“Don’t stop,” Kylo demanded.  
As you began sucking at his skin, he lifted you up and slid right into you, causing you to let out a moan.  
He slowly rocked into you, and you began to grab fistfuls of his hair.  
“Kylo...”  
With one sudden big thrust, you felt warmth as he spilled into you.  
You could never say no to morning sex, and definitely couldn’t when you were showering.  
You finished up your shower, and went to lay on the couch, and watch TV.  
Kylo made a nice breakfast for you both, and you guys ate while happily watching a movie together.  
“When do you wanna go see the house?” You asked.  
“This weekend. Hopefully we can start moving things too.”  
You put your empty plate next to his on the table, and leaned back against his chest.  
“I never thought we’d get this far,” he said, wrapping his arms around you.  
“I couldn’t imagine a future without you, and now we’re about to get our big house. No more shitty apartments. A house where we’ll live forever, and have kids.”  
He froze. “Kids?”  
“Yeah...” you whispered, “we never really talked of it but.. I want kids with you, Kylo...”  
He smiled, but you couldn’t see it.  
“But with kids I won’t be able to fuck you senseless every day and night.”  
You laughed and brought one of his hands to your mouth, and kissed his palm.  
“Then we’ll just have to wait,” you replied.  
You both sat with each other for a long moment.  
“I love you...” you whispered.  
“I know,” Kylo replied. 

You’d begun researching paranormal activity. Ghosts, spirits, demons, all of the above.  
One night, you found yourself sitting at yours and Kylo’s desk that sat in the back of the living room.  
Kylo had been out late, moving things out of his art studio. His boss was mad that he was moving away, and Kylo had mentioned that he wouldn’t be surprised if he had to switch to a new art company.  
You’d just begun learning about safe ways to communicate with spirits when you heard a thud.  
You shook your head. ‘It’s nothing... probably Meeko fooling around,’ you thought.  
Then there was another thud, and you suddenly saw that Meeko was beside you, peering around and alert.  
You’d been reading too much about ghosts. You needed some sleep.  
Then the front door opened with a bang and you about shrieked, frozen in your spot until you saw Kylo picking up canvases that he’d dropped.  
“Kylo!”  
He set the paintings on the counter and walked over to you as you wrapped your arms around him.  
“Are you okay? Love, you’re shaking.”  
You sighed, “I- I was reading up on some paranormal things... the sound of you dropping those scared me...”  
He laughed and turned around to lock the door and kicked his shoes off.  
“Let’s get you to bed, you need sleep.”  
So you both spent the rest of the night, him holding you as he told you that ghosts won’t hurt you.  
Too bad that you’d found out the house you planned on moving into had a haunted history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah, Kylo’s parents, ghosts.

The drive to Savannah was a bit long, but you and Kylo didn’t mind it. You got to spend time together, alone, wether you were both listening to your favorite music, sitting in silence, or talking about complete random music.   
Soon enough, palm trees and old oaks covered in Spanish moss came into sight. You pulled up the address of the house and made your way over to it.  
The buildings in Savannah were beautiful, and you knew each one had its own story. Whether murders happened, stories of old pirates were famous, or haunted sightings occurred, you knew they were all unique in their own way. Not one home was like the other.   
Soon enough, Kylo made the turn onto Taylor Street, and the buildings were all half row houses, with a few standing on their own. The street had gardens, all amazingly maintained.   
It was perfect.  
Kylo noticed you stopped talking, and watched as you gazed around, in awe of everything.   
“You Okay? (Y/n)?”   
“Kylo, it’s amazing! This is where we’re going to live... where we’ll have kids...”   
Then he too, began to gaze around at it all. You were right. This would be home.  
He pulled up to the white with a black accent house.   
This would be your home with Kylo.   
It seemed like the realtor people had been waiting, as they got out of a car right when you guys pulled up.  
“Are you Mr. and Mrs. Ren?” A woman asked.   
“Yes. I’m (y/n), and this is Kylo,” you introduced yourselves.   
“Pleasure to meet you. I’ll be showing you the house today. Do you have anything ready to move in already?”   
“Just some extra things we don’t have space for in our apartment,” you told the woman. “Should we get it?”   
She nodded, and you and Kylo went to the trunk of the car and pulled some boxes out.   
You all headed up the stairs, and the woman unlocked the door, before handing Kylo the spare key.   
“Some renovations are being done in the basement. So that part of the house won’t be ready for a few weeks. However, you’re welcome to move into the two upper levels for now. Whenever you’re both ready.”   
She showed you the downstairs, then the upstairs. Three bedrooms and a small loft.   
Your bedroom was rather large, especially compared to your apartment. It had a large bathroom too, and a balcony even.   
Then, you saw the other bedrooms. The one without windows due to it being in the middle, and another house being on the other side, you figured was the loft.   
Then you saw the two other bedrooms.   
Last, you saw the half way renovated basement, and then the backyard.   
“So? Final thoughts?” The lady asked.  
“It’s perfect,” you said, lifting the last of the boxes out of the trunk. “We’ll be moving down very soon, I hope.”   
She smiled. “Great! We’ll update you when the renovations are done. Now I just need you both to sign some paperwork, and we’ll be done!” 

You and Kylo spent the rest of the day exploring Savannah and figuring out the area. What restaurants would you frequent, what was there to do, all of that.   
Then, you went to Tybee Island and hung out at the beach for a bit.   
You held hands as the wind blew through both of your hair.   
“I’ve never been so happy,” Kylo spoke. “I’ve always been angry at the world, never imagining I’d end up with you in a perfect life.”   
You turned to look at him.   
“I’m happy too. I remember when we were in high school, I thought we’d eventually go separate ways. I’m glad your parents decided not to move away that summer. I don’t know what I’d do if they had.”   
Kylo let go of your hand to wrap his arms around you, and kiss you.   
“People are staring-“ you tried to tell him.  
“I don’t care.”   
Eventually, after fiercely making out with you, Kylo let you go and you went up to the water.   
It was cold, as beaches usually were.   
“What will you do about work?” You asked. “I told the girls I’d have to quit yesterday. They were heartbroken.”   
You’d worked at a beauty salon type place. You specialized in makeup and some hair things. Not cuts, though.   
Kylo sighed. “Snoke’s pissed. Now he’s saying he’s gonna have to move some of the business down here. I told him that would be good, we could get more members for the Order. But he doesn’t care. He says it’ll cost too much. But he’s a millionaire, one of the richest men in the city. All he cares about is money. Not his apprentices.”   
You sighed. “You should start your own art place. You said if you were ever in a band, you’d name it The Knights Of Ren. Why don’t you do that?”   
He barely smiled at you. “That’s if Snoke fires me.”   
“It’d be worth it. You wouldn’t have to have random hours working at his studio, showing up to his lousy art shows. Although I’ll miss getting to dress up and you showing me off as ‘your new wife’. That always made me happy.”   
Kylo sighed. It was true that he hated the art shows, but he knew he loved getting to call you his wife and his favorite part was always grabbing your ass after he’d had a few drinks.   
Life would be different in Savannah. You’d have a new job, and he would probably end up doing something new with his art. 

Once you were both back in the city, you picked up Meeko from Phasma’s apartment. She was one of Kylo’s art friends, and also an old friend of yours.   
You’d gotten back late, as you started the drive home at eight pm. When you got home you and Kylo had a quick fuck and passed out.   
The next day, you’d both slept in. Neither of you had woken up to the knocks on the door, and Kylo’s mother, the only person with a spare key, had used it after neither of you answered.   
She’d brought over some old childhood things of Kylo’s, and a few gifts for the new house. Leia set them on the counter in the kitchen and looked around the apartment. She figured out that both of you were still asleep.   
Opening the bedroom door, and, seeing the pile of clothes plus you two in bed, she figured out easily that she would wait in the kitchen.   
After all, you were the same way in high school. Kylo wasn’t amused the day he found a box of condoms on his bed after school. 

Hearing Meeko bark, you finally woke up.   
Kylo was still asleep, and you were both still naked.   
Noticing the bedroom door was open, you gasped and jumped up, grabbing your clothes and running into the bathroom. You quickly put them on, brushed your hair, and then headed out to see what Meeko was barking at.   
“One of you two finally woke up, I see,” Leia said as you entered the kitchen. She was petting Meeko, who happily barked at her occasionally.  
“We got back really late. And then we had to pick up Meeko.”   
“Yeah, and then you two... participated in some activities.”   
You rolled your eyes. You didn’t even blush anymore. Why did Leia have to be so open? To be fair, you preferred it over some overly religious grandma type mother-in-law.   
“How has Be- Kylo been doing?”   
“Snoke is insanely pissed with him. Kylo’s considering leaving, but he doesn’t want to fuel the fire more..”   
“He’s always welcome to join the Resistance’s art program.  
Right, Leia was the head of Resistance. A major fashion and arts brand. They were almost considered designer.   
“I told him he should start his own thing. He could help get people out of the First Order, then.”   
Leia nodded. “I’m just happy he’s followed his heart. Even if that meant abandoning what he’d done with Luke.”   
You nodded. “Yeah, but his art is more on the... low side? He wouldn’t be making the money he does if he stayed with Luke.”   
Kylo finally joined you both, wearing some fuzzy black pajama pants you’d gotten him a while ago.   
“Be- Kylo. Got your beauty sleep?” Leia asked, going to hug her son.   
“Yeah, mom... what’s all that?”   
Leia turned to the box. “Some gifts for your new house! Also some of Kylo’s old belongings. I figured once you start giving me grandchildren, you can give them to the kids.”  
Kylo ran a hand through his messy hair. “That’s great, mom... but we won’t be doing that soon.”   
She crossed her arms. “Just you wait. in a few months you’ll be calling to tell us you’re having a baby. It’ll happen before a year passes, I’ll bet on it.”   
You laughed while Kylo didn’t look too amused.

After having a late breakfast with Leia, the three of you began cleaning up the apartment while you waited for Han to get to the apartment. It would be easier to pack up if it were clean, Leia had said.   
And it was. You didn’t expect things to get packed up so quickly. You did have a lot more to go through, however.   
Han had brought even more of some of Kylo’s old toys, so there was also that.   
Eventually, the living room and most of the office was done. You’d do the kitchen and bedroom last, since you needed everything in them. 

The four of you then had lunch, and began chatting.   
“(Y/n)’s afraid of ghosts,” Kylo said.   
Han let out a chuckle while Leia almost looked intrigued by this.   
“Oh really? Tell me more,” she said.   
“I came home one night and she jumped out of her skin. Apparently she was googling ghost sightings in Savannah.”   
You crossed your arms. “I knew it was haunted so I figured why not! I just didn’t expect to find such horrifying stories.”   
“You should have a psychic or medium come to the house. Find out some things.”   
You hesitated to tell her, or even Kylo, that you’d actually researched the house already and found out families had quickly moved out after experiencing paranormal activity.   
“Maybe. I say it’s bullshit,” Kylo said.   
You shrugged. “I’m not opposed to believing or investigating... I’m just skeptical..” 

After Leia and Han left, you and Kylo decided to go pack things you wouldn’t need for now in the bedroom.   
Kylo started with his winter clothes, as it was nearly summer. Not like there was much of a difference anyway. In the winter he just added jackets and wore boots.   
You were going through a drawer where you both kept random things.   
Photos, random jewelry, pens, that type of stuff.   
You pulled out a set of photos that were in a mini journal, taken on a Polaroid camera. They must’ve been old.   
It started with things like you taking a photo of Kylo while he was drawing. Then, after skipping over the cringe-worthy teenage nudes, you gasped.   
“What?” Kylo asked from across the room.   
You turned to him, and showed him the photo of you right after getting home from the pool that he’d taken.   
Behind you, was a big black, nearly human-like blob.   
A spirit caught on camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s late and I can’t sleep. So here’s a new chapter! And a link to what the house looks like: https://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/112-W-Gaston-St_Savannah_GA_31401_M50327-28766#photo3  
> I literally just googled ‘Savannah GA houses’ and this one caught my eye.   
> Anyways, my tumblr is kyloskyber. Please follow if you enjoy my works and want to find some oneshots!


End file.
